A Small Request
by Meushell
Summary: After Nightwalkers, Jacob is requested to come to Earth.


Title: A Small Request  
Author: Meushell  
Disclaimer: If you recognize it, then it's not mine.  
Summary: After "Nightwalkers," Jacob requested to come to Earth.  
Rating: PG  
Spoilers: Nightwalkers  
Note: This story has nothing to do with the other stories. I just thought it would be fun to write. If you don't remember, "Nightwalkers" is the one where Sam, Teal'c, and Jonas investigate a small town on Earth.

Jacob walked down the ramp, having no idea why he was called. He saw George, his daughter, and a grinning unknown man waiting for him. He greeted his daughter quickly before turning to the smiling male.

"Dad, this is Jonas Quinn."

Jonas' hand shot out in his eagerness to meet Sam's dad. "Nice to meet you, sir."

Jacob shook the guy's hand, idling thinking of the other Jonas that used to be in Sam's life, Jonas Hanson.

_One has nothing to do with the other_, Selmak thought. _Only the names are the same. This one is certainly polite._

Jacob looked to George. "I assume you asked me to come for a reason."

George nodded. "Yes, we need someone who can use a healing device."

_I wonder why Sam didn't use it_, Selmak thought. _She is capable. She healed Cronus once. _The symbiote was still slightly nerved at the idea that what was left of Jolinar was used to save the life of the very System Lord who had her killed.

_The last time she tried was on Daniel. She made him worse, and don't give me that feeling. If Sam hadn't saved Cronus, Earth would most likely be one large grave by now. Besides, Cronus is dead now anyway._

Sam gestured for her dad to walk ahead of her and followed him. Jonas followed them briefly before giving an enthusiastic goodbye to both of them. "It was nice to meet you, sir," he repeated to Jacob.

Jacob smiled, though he found Jonas to be overly friendly. "You too." He felt a bit guilty about being happy that the man decided not to follow the entire way.

_I like him_, Selmak declared.

"How bad is the injury?" Jacob asked after Jonas left, wondering who he was healing.

"It's not so much of an injury, but a scar."

"A scar?" Jacob looked to his daughter. "You called me here so someone could get rid of a scar?" He frowned in annoyance. "This better be one heck of a scar."

"Back of the neck."

It felt like ice ran through both Jacob and Selmak. "Goa'uld?"

"For a few seconds," Sam said, wanting to downplay this as much as possible.

Jacob turned to her. "How?"

"NID got involved in making a drug. If a symbiote goes in a person who has the drug in their system, the symbiote is killed."

Selmak shivered. _I don't mind anti-Goa'uld, but so much of it is anti-symbiote._

"This person took the drug before the Goa'uld was implanted," Sam continued.

Despite having Selmak shiver in his head, Jacob was a little relieved. "So they knew they'd be safe."

"Actually, they took the drug and hoped for the best. It was either that or be taken over." _Again._ Sam directed her father to where the healing device was.

Jacob found the device. "So, who is this person? Do I know them?" He put the healing device on.

"Yeah, you know them." Sam found herself to be a bit embarrassed by this.

He frowned in concern. "Who is it?"

"Uh...me."

His head shot up from looking at the healing device to his daughter. "What!"

_Apparently symbiotes tend to think your daughter makes a good host._

_Selmak, that's not funny_, Jacob thought.

"Dad, I'm fine. However, I would like the scar removed."

Still frowning, Jacob walked around his daughter. Now that he thought about it, he realized she had been keeping her back away from him. He winced at seeing a sign of a Goa'uld on his daughter. He moved some of the hair out of the way and started working on it.

Sam closed her eyes, trying to relax. The healing skin felt warm and slightly itchy. After a moment she heard her dad set the device down. Sam reached behind her neck, finding the scar gone. "Thank you."

"Would you have told me about this if you hadn't needed my help?"

"It's not a big deal."

"My daughter being taken over by a Goa'uld is a very big deal."

Sam looked to him. "It was only for a few seconds."

Jacob sighed. "Next time you get taken over by a Goa'uld, I want to know about it."

She grinned. "I'll tell him to let you know."

"That's not funny."

"Dad, I'm fine. It was only a few seconds, and I was asleep for the most part." The young Goa'uld was dying when she woke up, which made her experience with Jolinar worse. Of course she'd never say that in front of Selmak. It would be unnecessary and a bit cruel.

Selmak was cringing, which prompted Jacob to ask, "You are sure it was only a few seconds?"

"Yes. You don't need to worry."

"I'm going to worry no matter what, but that question was for Selmak."

Sam frowned. "Selmak?" Her tone was of surprise.

"Being that you are the daughter of his host, he cares about you, but...as a Tok'ra, and this would be the case for many Tok'ra..." Jacob sighed. "The idea that Jolinar's last host was taken over by a Goa'uld would be very disturbing." Jacob wondered how Martouf and Lantash would have reacted if they were alive.

_Pissed_, Selmak thought, _actually, beyond pissed._

Sam nodded, realizing what Selmak was probably feeling about this. "Her memories invaded and the qualities I have from her would no longer just be from her, which would in a sense be replacing what's left of her."

"Exactly, however, if it was only for a few seconds then the Goa'uld would not have had time to fully take over." Jacob was still very concerned. "You don't have any new memories, do you?" He was sure of the answer. If the Goa'uld had gotten a true connection with his daughter, the symbiote sense she gave off would be stronger. However, it was the same.

"No." After Jolinar had died, there was still a definite sense that part of her was still there with emotions and glimpses of memories. Sam didn't feel any of this after the Goa'uld died, which she was greatly relieved by. It probably helped that the Goa'uld was an infant. "Why don't you stay a little while for lunch."

Jacob smiled. "Sounds good. The Tok'ra aren't expecting me back right away." Still worried, but realizing there was no longer a reason to be, Jacob followed his daughter to the mess hall. A little father/daughter time was always a good thing.

The End

(Short and simple. Here's a challenge for any writers who read this. What if Martouf and Lantash were alive and they were sent for this mission instead, or if you prefer, what if they had been sent with Jacob?)


End file.
